


Tight Squeeze

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Robin's between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.





	Tight Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in The Outsiders.
> 
> Prompt: "Sandwich."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 2nd-Sep-2010.

The plan went wrong.

One of them had stepped on or into or otherwise triggered an alarm, so their surprise entrance became a scramble to hide from thugs with way more advanced weapons than ‘rangs and arrows.

They had to find a place to call in reinforcements before they were gunned down, and the first cranny to provide asylum was a cabinet in a laboratory. There wasn’t time or detailed enough intel for them to split up as they ran.

Robin understood that, but he really wished he, Nightwing, and Arsenal had gone three different directions so he wouldn’t currently be wedged in between them. The cabinet was miraculously empty but still only barely big enough for the three of them with Robin’s arms stuck at his sides. He knew Arsenal was pressed against the back wall, and Nightwing had had to shift carefully to even close the door.

Robin was front-to-front with Arsenal, his back to Nightwing, and his face was against Arsenal’s huge, muscular chest.

The two older vigilantes were great guys, sure, but they were big and bulky and Nightwing obviously hadn’t had time to shower between finishing up his night’s patrol and hitching a ride on this mission.

Robin wasn’t even _in_ the Outsiders, and clearly he’d picked the wrong mission on which to tag along.

“You okay there, Little Brother?” Nightwing’s voice was soft against his head.

“Just a little squished.”

Arsenal snorted quietly. “Yeah, we have a little dude sandwich here. Sorry. Seemed easiest to fit you between us, I guess.”

“I’ll be okay.” If none of them suffocated, and no one found them, and back-up arrived soon.

What the hell was that _cologne_ Arsenal was wearing? Why even wear it? Unless the rumors about him and Grace were true…

Footsteps outside the cabinet, and Robin could feel both Nightwing and Arsenal tense and start to reach for their weapons. He’d reach for his own but he couldn’t move his right arm at all, and his left fist would have to suffice.

The feet outside stopped, and a deep voice quietly asked, “Yoo-hoo, anybody home?”

Robin could feel his teammates relax, and Nightwing answered, “Shift?”

“That’s me.” The cabinet opened, and Shift stood there with a slight smile as everyone piled out of it. “You guys comfy in there?”

Robin could tell Nightwing rolled his eyes as he answered, “Absolutely.”

Arsenal cracked his back as he added, “We should do it again sometime.”

Looking Robin over, Shift asked him, “You okay, kid?”

“Nothing I haven’t faced before.” Usually he was _alone_ in the tight spaces, but for longer periods of time, so it sort of worked out. At least they hadn’t been in there for _too_ long. “So what’s the update on the team?”

Shift filled them in on what everyone was doing and where the enemy was, and Robin surreptitiously stretched his back.

Next time Nightwing was going to be the filling.


End file.
